There is a known power transmission apparatus in which a magnetic fluid is interposed between a pair of disks disposed coaxially and torque transmitted between the disks is controlled by changing a magnetic field acting on the magnetic fluid (see Patent Document 1, for example).
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 5-106654